Mon jeune amant
by morora
Summary: Hakuei une histoire d'amour nait d'avances totalement indécentes. relation sincère entre un garcon prude, encré aux traditions et un rockeur sans limites.


**genre:** Yaoi - romance- plus ou moins "olé olé".

**pour résumer**, un jeune garcon solitaire et très traditionaliste va croiser le chemin d'un certain Hakuei, qui n'a qu'une envie très clairement exprimé : le mettre dans son lit.

**note de l'auteur:** je sais, je sais, c'est mieux les histoires avec des personnages réels, mais personne n'est comme mon Kashiwa.

au début je ne comptait pas la publier, mais comme beaucoup de mes amis l'ont aprécié je me suis dit pourquoi pas.

Bon Kashiwa est bizare je sais, on sait jamais vraiment si il ironise, si il est serieux. uu ca fait son charme

**couple:** Hakuei et Kashiwa (personnage de ma création)

**narrateur :** Kashiwa raconte sa propre histoire

Chapitre un :

J'ai dix-sept ans et je m'appelle Isamu Kashiwa. Je suis en dernière année au lycée.

Je vie dans une résidence luxueuse située un peu en retrait de la ville. N'y vivent que les gens qui ont beaucoup de moyen : ma famille en fait partie. Nous sommes de ces fameuses vieilles et honorables familles japonaises. La tradition et l'honneur, voila ce qui prédominent nos vies. Nous sommes obligé de vivre en ville car mon père possède une grande entreprise à Tokyo, je ne le vois jamais hormis durant les vacances, et encore. Ma mère vit la majorité du temps à la campagne.

En réalité j'ai été élevé par ma gouvernante et mes aînés. Je suis le dernier de la famille, nous sommes cinq frères et sœurs.

Du plus loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours été seul.

Avec l'âge j'ai donc fini par être un solitaire, j'ai peu d'amis, sans doute parce que je suis psychorigide et froid.

Je ne me laisse imposer aucuns points de vue, pourtant un matin de décembre sa voiture c'est garé en bas de la résidence, et depuis ce jour, je ne sais plus ce que je suis, ce que je pense, ce en quoi je crois.

J'étais assis au bord de ma fenêtre, je vis une voiture inconnue se garer juste en dessous. Un homme excentrique à l'allure sombre en sortie : que venait il faire ici ? Un autre homme en costume semblait lui expliquer diverses choses tout en lui désignant certaines parties du bâtiment. Ca devait être un agent immobilier, en effet l'appartement du dessous était à vendre depuis un mois. Cet homme attirait mon regard comme un aimant, je le suivais du regard en essayant de distinguer les traits de son visage. Je ne le revis plus, tous les matins j'étais posté à ma fenêtre dans l'espoir de revoir cet homme mystérieux. Bien sur jamais je ne me serais avoué que c'était pour lui que je m'y installais tous les matins avant le lycée.

Une semaine plus tard, des camions de déménagement arrivèrent et on entendit du remue ménage dans l'appartement du dessous.

Je ne pu patienter plus longtemps, je dévalais les escaliers et pour arriver dans la cour. Je ne pu voir que le ballet des déménageurs, aucunes traces du fameux propriétaire.

Mais qu'est ce qui me prend?

_Je ferais mieux d'aller m'aérer le cerveaux, je dois être rester enfermé trop longtemps._

Je pris donc la direction du parc, j'étais gelé je n'avait prit ni manteau ni écharpe. A chaque homme que je croisais je m'imaginais ce propriétaire.

_C'est stupide, au final, je ne sais même pas la tête qu'il peu avoir ; il paraissait plutôt bel homme de loin, mais ça ne veut rien dire._

Je n'ai jamais su si cette soudaine excitation de ma part était due à l'anticipation d'un futur changement dans ma vie, vous savez parfois, l'esprit perçoit des choses qui nous dépasse. Ou alors avait-ce été la simple nouveauté dans ma monotone et morbide vie ?

Le terme morbide n'est pas exagérer, non. Je vivais enfermé toute la journée, même au lycée. Je ne parlais à personne. Je n'avais pas de contact extérieur mis à part avec mes professeurs particuliers. J'avais moins d'heures au lycée que les autres élèves car mon père tenait à ce que pour certaines matières j'aie un professeur particulier, encore une lubie dont l'origine reste inconnue.

J'aimais le noir et l'ombre, je vivais toujours les rideaux clos.

Je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie, et ce n'est pas pour rien, je crois en l'abstinence jusqu'au mariage. Je ne crois pas en l'amour, de même que je ne crois pas en l'amitié. Alors j'attends le jour ou mes parents me présenteront ma future femme, je ne suis pas pressé, sans doute après mes études. Ma mère dit souvent qu'elle n'aura aucun mal à me trouver une jolie femme, elle dit que je suis, je cite « d'une beauté divine ». J'ai beau me regarder dans le miroir je ne vois rien d'hors du commun. Je m'approche rarement des jeunes filles, mais elles semblent vouloir s'accorder avec ma mère. Etrange espèce que les femmes si vous voulez mon avis. De toute façon aucune ne ma jamais attiré, je veux dire toute ces choses que j'ai lu sur le désir et l'amour, rien de tout ça ne s'est jamais produit. Ca peut paraître choquant pour certains. Mon premier baiser sera pour dans une petite dizaine d'années, étrangement, ça ne me déprime pas, ça me laisse indifférent.

Peut être que je ne savais pas ce que je manquais ?

C'est donc l'esprit bien aéré que je pris l'ascenseur. Dès que je l'aperçu, je le reconnu. J'ai du paraître malpoli à le fixer comme ça.

Il était grand, je n'aurais pu dire s'il était bien fait avec son gros manteau mais il semblait assez mince, il avait un visage tout simplement magnifique, des yeux froids mais pourtant brûlant.

Je ne pouvais pas même discerner son age.

Tout me fascinait en lui, je ne pouvais plus détacher mes yeux de lui.

Et on osait dire de moi que j'étais beau, c'était du mensonge !

Soudain, il posa son regard noir sur moi, et d'une voix grave il engagea la conversation :

« Bonjour, je suis le nouveau propriétaire de l'appartement du troisième. Je suis ravi de faire ta connaissance. »

Il me tendis sa main et m'adressa un sourire chaleureux. J'étais gêné je n'avais pas l'habitude de tant d'attention, il me détaillait du regard, toujours avec le même sourire. Je réussi à articuler trois mots malgré mon trouble.

« Merci, moi de même »

« J'espère te recroiser une autre fois » il fit un clin d'œil et sorti de l'ascenseur.

Voila, ce fut ma première entrevue avec lui, la première fois que j'entendis sa voix et que son regard se posa sur moi. Et jamais je n'oublierais ce moment, aussi simple qu'il soit. Mon cœur battait si fort à ce moment, jamais je n'avais ressenti ce genre de chose.

Le soir même, j'entendis les voisines discuter avec ma mère dans le salon. Leur occupation préférée était de médire sur autrui et de colporter les pires ragots. Bien heureusement ma famille était hors de portée, car elles savaient bien qu'on était un adversaire à qui il ne valait mieux pas s'attaquer. Ce soir là, elles semblaient donc avoir du grain à moudre.

« C'est un dépravé, j'aurais bien aimé avoir mon mot à dire avant qu'on le laisse rentrer dans la copropriété »

« Mais il a des moyens, on ne peut rien faire »

« Mais c'est un yankee, un … un décadent ! »

« N'exagérez pas enfin mesdames, nous n'avons même pas fais sa connaissance » ce fut ma mère qui prononça ces paroles pleines de sens. Evidemment ce n'était pas ma mère pour rien.

Une amie à elle sembla être du même avis.

« Et puis, il est très bel homme, vous savez qu'il approche de la quarantaine »

J'étouffai une exclamation de surprise. Quarante ans ?!!

« Si mon mari pouvait être aussi bien conservé… » Soupira une femme

« Mais qui est cet homme au juste ? » demanda ma mère qui visiblement semblait aussi inculte.

La mélomane du groupe consentît à répondre

« C'est un chanteur de rock, d'un groupe qui s'appelait « penicillin » je crois. Il s'appelle Hakuei. Mais il est aussi mannequin il me semble, enfin ça ne m'étonnerais pas. »

Un soupir général se fit entendre, visiblement il n'était pas compliqué de plaider sa cause.

C'est peu après que je rejoignis ma chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Alors c'est un artiste, avec sa coiffure déstructurée ça ne m'étonne pas trop. Bon je n'ai donc pas rêvé, puisque même les femmes de l'immeuble le trouve plutôt beau ; quarante ans ? Elle doit sûrement avoir fait une erreur.

Malgré moi, je commençais à être obsédé par Hakuei, puisque c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelait. Je cherchais à le croiser par tous les moyens, sans même m'en rendre compte moi-même.

Si bien qu'un matin, je rata mon bus pour le lycée. Or, il ne passait que toute les demi-heure, j'arriverais en retard à coup sur. Je me maudis intérieurement en grommelant contre moi-même. Je sortis mon portable dans l'idée d'appeler un taxi, lorsque je sentis une présence derrière moi.

« Tu ne vas pas à l'école en limousine ? » me demanda Hakuei

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, de ce que j'ai compris tes parents sont très riches »

« Euh oui, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gâcher l'argent inutilement. » j'étais un peu sur la défensive, comme à mon habitude.

« C'est censé. » dit il en souriant « Tu as raté ton bus ? » Il pencha un peu sa tête sur le côté.

« Oui, j'était en retard ce matin, j'allais appeler un taxi »

« Si tu ne veux pas gâcher ton argent, je te dépose » proposa t- il en désignant sa voiture de la tête.

« Mon école est assez loin, et je ne suis pas sur d'être sur votre route »

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il me propose un tel service, alors qu'on ne s'était parlé qu'une fois. J'étais partagé entre l'envie de rester avec ce mystérieux Hakuei et celle de rester seul et tranquille.

« Pas de problème, je suis pas pressé, et puis ça nous permettra de faire connaissance. »

Je ne pu donc qu'accepter devant un interlocuteur si entreprenant.

Je ne regretta pas mon choix lorsque j'entra dans la voiture climatisée et très confortable.

Hakuei conduisait en suivant les indications de Kashiwa. Durant tout le début du trajet Hakuei ne cessait de me regarder , manquant parfois de provoquer un accident. Il me jetait des coups d'œil plus ou moins discret.

« Pourquoi vous me regardez tout le temps ? J'ai fais quelque chose d'étrange? »

« Non, non, je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment très beau pour un adolescent »

Je sentis alors le rouge me monter aux joues, il me regarda en riant.

« Désolé si je te gene, mais je suis assez franc, j'y peu rien. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Non ! Comment ça, ne me dis pas que je suis le premier à te dire que tu es beau ? Je n'en croirais pas un mot »

« Je ne pense pas l'être plus qu'un autre. »

« C'est bien dommage que tu ne t'en rendes pas compte, sinon, je suis sur que tu ferais un malheur. » il lui fit un clin d'œil complice. « Je ne me suis même pas correctement présenté à toi, je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte »

« Ce n'est pas grave »

« Alors, je suis Hakuei donc appelle moi Hakuei, je suis musicien. Et toi ? »

« Euh je m'appelle Kashiwa «

« Oh, quel est ton kanji ? »

« Celui du chêne. »

« Magnifique ! Et bien Kashiwa nous voici arriver, j'espère faire un peu mieux ta connaissance plus tard. N'hésites pas à passer chez moi »

Je sortis de la voiture et le salua de la main.

Toute la journée cette entrevus m'obséda, bizarrement c'était toujours les même phrases qui me posaient problèmes « je me disais juste que tu étais vraiment très beau » « N'hésite pas à passer chez moi »

_Cet homme est vraiment trop étrange. Il joue avec moi de façon malsaine. C'était quoi ça : une moquerie ou une tentative pour mettre un mineur dans son lit. Ca non, jamais je n'irais chez lui, il rêve ce vieux pervers. Mon pauvre petit corps pur._

_Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser à lui. Pourtant mes sens sont en alertes, je le sens : il est dangereux. Je ne sais pas s'il se comporte comme ça avec tout le monde, mais je ne le laisserais plus m'approcher. J'espère qu'il n'est pas … homosexuel._

Malheureusement, je le croisais presque tous les jours dans l'ascenseur, il me fixait toujours avec ce petit sourire qui m'inquiète gentiment.

J'étais rentré plus tôt du lycée ce soir là, et Hina, ma gouvernante, m'appela.

Elle avait l'air encore une fois stressée et très occupée. Elle tenait un colis à la main, elle me le mit dans les bras « c'est pour le voisin du dessous, ils se sont encore trompé, vous pourriez aller lui porter ». Je n'eu pas le temps de protester, elle était déjà repartie.

_Pourquoi moi ? Je ne veux pas faire violer moi ? Elle est inconsciente !!! S'il me touche je hurle à la mort et je le frappe, ca lui apprendra. Et sa carrière, s'il en a une sera brisée ! Na ! Violeur d'enfant va_ !

Je le connais même pas moi son groupe, c'est un minable ce type, comment peut il prétendre s'attaquer à MOI.

Ca change rien au fait que je doive y aller.

* * *

_oui bon je sais le premier chapitre est pas top du tout, mais c'est toujours comme ca avec moi. je vous jure ca s'ameliore._

_suite? _


End file.
